<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will you be my Papa? by maddiee96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139165">Will you be my Papa?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiee96/pseuds/maddiee96'>maddiee96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Papa Buck, buddie, cuteness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiee96/pseuds/maddiee96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie and Buck have been dating for some time and Christopher really wants Buck to be his Papa. But Christopher is also really kinda scared to ask Buck about it...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christopher Diaz &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Christopher Diaz &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Will you be my Papa?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all, this is my first time dipping my toes into writing Buddie fics so just some short cuteness. And it's also been years since I've written any fics that have come to fruition (used to write Glee fics back in the day). So I hope you like it! </p><p>I thought about continuing this on as a series where it looks into the fire fam's first reactions to hearing Chris call Buck "Papa". What would yall think about that?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                 “Bucky?” Buck looks up from his position on the couch. Christopher was sitting on the floor in front of him playing with Legos on the coffee table. Buck was hanging out with Christopher while Eddie ran some errands with Abuela.</p><p>                “What’s up, buddy?” Buck questions. Chris kept glancing back at Buck but would not hold his gaze, like he was hesitant to ask what he wanted to.</p><p>                “Never mind”, Christopher says softly.</p><p>                “Superman, what’s going on?” Buck slides off the couch to sit next to Christopher on the floor. “What’s bugging you, bud?”</p><p>                “Never mind, it’s no big deal”, Chris shrugs. Buck’s heart was kind of breaking over the stress that was etched on Chris’s face over whatever was going through his head. Buck reached over and pulled Chris into his lap. Chris’ fists wrapped tightly around Buck’s shirt as he buried his head into Buck’s neck. Buck tightened his arms around Christopher.</p><p>                “Christopher, you know you can always tell me anything, right?”</p><p>                “I know”, Christopher says quietly.</p><p>                “So, what’s going on?”</p><p>                Chris was silent for a few minutes, but Buck did not push the subject anymore. He just rubbed comforting circles on Chris’ back and waited.</p><p>                When Chris did start talking it was very quiet and Buck almost had to strain to hear what he was saying. “You and daddy are dating, and you have always been there when I needed you”, Chris starts. Buck stays quiet letting Chris talk at his own pace. “May and Henry were saying Uncle Bobby was there dad too and calls him Pops. And I want you to be my dad too. And I think I want you to be my Papa”, Chris looks up at Buck with watery eyes.</p><p>                Buck shifts Chris so he is sitting so that he is facing him. “You know that I love you, right buddy?” Buck ducks his head down to look at Chris in the eyes. Chris nods at him. “And I will always be here for you. And if it is what you want to do; I would love it for you to call me papa.”</p><p>                Chris’s eyes light up and he throws himself forward to wrap his arms as tightly as he can around Buck’s neck. “I love you, papa.”</p><p>                “I love you too, buddy”.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>                When Eddie gets home later that evening, he can hear the giggles of his boyfriend and son coming from the kitchen. He shakes his head with a smile, and he hangs up his keys and takes off his shoes. He walks slowly into the kitchen expecting to be greeted with a huge mess if he knew his boys.</p><p>                “DADDY!” Christopher giggles and he sees his dad walk into the room.</p><p>                Eddie walks over to where Chris was sitting on the counter. “Hello, mijo”, Eddie says as he presses a kiss to the top of his head. “What are you to up to?”</p><p>                “Me and papa are making brownies”, Eddie’s eyebrows raise up in question as he turns to look at Buck. Buck just shrugs with a smile.</p><p>                “Smells good, mijo”, Eddie ruffles Chris’s hair. “Hey, mi Corazon.” Eddie leans over to Buck and presses a kiss to Buck’s lips. Buck kisses back for a second.</p><p>                “Hey baby”, Buck pulls back a tiny bit with a smile.</p><p>                “Eww!” Christopher giggles.</p><p>                “Cheeky monkey”, Buck reaches over and tickles Christopher’s sides which just makes him giggle even more.</p><p>                Eddie just chuckles and shakes his head at the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>                Later that night after Christopher had gone to bed, Eddie and Buck were curled up together on the couch. The couch was kind of too small for the size of the two men to lay down but they squished together on their sides looking at each other. They were talking quietly and every once and a while they would exchange kisses; just enjoying the company of one another.</p><p>                “So… Papa?” Eddie teases Buck.</p><p>                “Eddie, you should have seen him this afternoon. Chris was so scared to tell me he wanted to call that and it just broke my heart”, Buck tells Eddie. “Did you know that he was going to ask me that today?” Buck asks.</p><p>                “We had a talk a week or so ago about the idea but no, I didn’t know he was going to talk to you about that today”, Eddie gives a half shrug. “Why?”</p><p>                “Was just wondering”, Buck says. “I’ve very honored that he sees me as a father figure. That he trusts me enough to let me be his second dad.”</p><p>                “Baby, you have been his dad for far longer than we have been dating, you know, that right? You have been “his Bucky” basically since the moment you two met.”</p><p>                “And he has been my son”, Buck says earnestly.</p><p>                Eddie shakes his head fondly. “Te amo, Evan.”</p><p>                “I love you too, Eddie.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>